


H-HEWWO!? OWO

by Trololololoz (SillyWriterKidz)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Cosplay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No actual sex, OOC, Out of Character, Sex Jokes, Suicidal Tendencies, Swearing, Typos, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, a lot of shit goes on, based off real fucking conversations, chat, chat fic, dead parent jokes, gender dysphoira, mostly from thcc, no beta we die like mean, no one is in character, secret cosplayer au, you all know who u fucking are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyWriterKidz/pseuds/Trololololoz
Summary: Since Hell Has Good Wifi is going to be split into TWO stories and rewritten (and neither are chat fics //sobs) i figured i might as well make a real life shitposting chat fic. I have the faintest of a plot thought out so hopefully nothing cray cray happens. MAKE SURE to read end notes to control next chapter sometimes. Like a choose your own adventure novel but instead it's gay and a chat fic so actually nothing like a choose your own adventure ficAs usual each chapter will have Warnings so i don't fill up the tag thing





	1. YOU MEME. I MEME. ARE THERE ANY OTHER MEMES I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Dead Mom Jokes/ Sex Jokes/ Daddy mention (as a joke moreso) / Monster Kink/ Suicide mention / Memes/ Low Self Esteem
> 
> CHAT TRANSLATOR:  
> Mary -> Canon Weeb  
> Steve -> SoftBoi/Martial Arts Boy  
> Jim -> Gnomeo my HOmeo/Knife Ho  
> Claire -> Lesbian Juliet  
> Eli -> i want to SEE  
> Shannon -> Longdicc style/ Tits McGee  
> Darci -> Paid Furry  
> Nomura -> Elder Weeb/ Ban Link 4ever

It was spring break and Claire and the rest of the group, The Wrekless club, managed to get tickets to the major convention the next town over. They had been planning it for months since the group formed in detention a while back. Sadly Jim, Steve, and Shannon couldn't join them for personal reasons which sucked but they encouraged the others to go one without them.

The Wrekless club was helpful for all of them both socially and mentally wise. Steve had gotten over his emotional issues and is slowly working on being a better person. Shannon is not embezzling as much funds as she had but more than likely is still trying to hack the FBI. Eli's stutter has gotten a little more under control since he's not constantly anxious. Darci brought down her walls she kept up around her and Toby is learning how to really talk to people without quoting some dumb movie.

And so, here in fair Verona, do we lay this dank scene.

* * *

 

 

**Group Chat: _geT WREK'd_**

 

_User(s) **Tbose Master** and **Gnomeo my HOmeo** have come online_

 

 **Tbose Master:** it still fuckign sucks that ur not coming

 

 **Gnomeo my HOmeo** : is my name still fucking Gnome related

 

 **Tbose Master** : .......maybe

 

 **Gnomeo my HOmeo** : this is why mOM DOESN"T FUCKING LVOE YOU

 

 **Tbose Master** : NEWSFLASH ASSHOLE

 

 **Tbose Master** : MY MOMS BEEN DEAD THIS ENTIRE T I M E

 

 **Gnomeo my HOmeo** : press F to pay respects

 

_User(s) **Lesbian Juliet** , **Longdicc style,** **i want to SEE, Canon Weeb, SoftBoi,** and **Paid Furry** have come online_

 

 **SoftBoi:** F

 

 **Lesbian Juliet** : that is so sad

 

 **Lesbain Juliet** : Alexa play Despacito

 

 **Canon Weeb:** f

 

 **Longdicc style:** f

 

 **Canon Weeb:** f

 

 **Paid Furry:** f aSF

 

 **Paid Furry:** SHE"S ACCTUALLY PLAYING DES{ACITO

 

 **i want to SEE:** f

 

 **Tbose Master:** fucking d i e

 

 **Gnomeo my HOmeo** : the doctor says not to try that again

 

 **Lesbian Juliet** : ,,afre you

 

 **Lesbian** **Juliet** : r u ok

 

 **Gnomeo** **my** **HOmeo** : No! Thanks for asking!

 

 **SoftBoi:** hey what's that brown line thing that wiggles around and dies in sunlight

 

 **Paid Furry** : a worm?

 

 **SoftBoi** : oh WORM

 

 **Paid Furry** : you com einto my fjcung house

 

 **Paid Furry** : you cODE IN TO MY FICKIUNG HOUSE ON THE DAY OF MY DAUGHETS WEDDING

 

 **Paid Furry** : and slander mew ith shi bu l s hti

 

 **Canon Weeb** : yo fuckers whts up

 

 **Gnomeo my HOmeo** : the usual

 

 **Canon Weeb** : darci threatening Steve's life?

 

 **i want to SEE** : in MY group chat?

 

 **Longdicc** **style** : it's more likely than you think

 

 **Tbose Master** : waht the ufkc is fucking going on

 

 **i want to SEE** : stop saying fuck!

 

 **Tbose Master:** why

 

 **i want to SEE** : it's not good for the baby!

 

 **Tbose MAster:** ???????????

 

 **i want to SEE** : me im the baby

 

 **SoftBoi:** Eli we watched a horror movie yesterday and the second you saw the huge ass monster you said

 

 **SoftBoi:** and i quote

 

 **SoftBoi:** "Wreck me Daddy"

 

 **Canon Weeb** : ASGFBJDS ASF

 

 **Paid Furry:** ASFDKS JESUS CHIRST

 

 **Longdicc style:** press f if u wanna get wrecked by big hulking monsters

 

 **Paid Furry** : f

 

 **Canon Weeb** : what's the letter if u wanna cuddle n shit

 

 **Longdicc style:** S

 

 **Canon Weeb:** s

 

 **SoftBoi:** am i f? am i s? am i suffering from cripplingly low self esteem to ever let anyone get that close?

 

 **Tbose Master** : did jim just fucking posess u

 

 **Tbose Master** : also f/s

 

 **i want to SEE** : major f but also w o w

 

 **Gnomeo my HOmeo** : same steve s a m e

 

 **SoftBoi** : which part

 

 **Gnomeo my HOmeo** : idk what do ur elf eyes see

 

 **SoftBoi** : ALL

 

 **Lesbian Juliet** : i just came back whats up

 

 **Lesbian Juliet** : ....

 

 **Lesbian Juliet** : F to the max

 

 **Gnomeo my HOmeo** : AFSJGVKVD WHTES A

 

 **Paid Furry** : W H A T

 

 **Tbose Master** : AFKDSC WHAT

 

 **Canon Weeb** : wh a t

 

 **Longdicc style** : oh my god

 

 **SoftBoi:** i

 

 **i want to SEE:** n i c e

 

 **Tbose Master** : jesus

 

 

_User(s) **Elder Weeb** have come online_

 

  
**Elder Weeb** : yes?

 

 **Tbose Master** : JESUS?

 

 **Elder Weeb** : yea whatchu want ho

 

 **Tbose Master** : I want my friends and familu back

 

 **Elder Weeb** : yeahhhhh man

 

 **Elder Weeb** : i got like... 12 bucks

 

 

_User(s) **Elder Weeb** have gone offline_

 

 

 **Tbose Master** : betrayed again

 

 **Lesbian Juliet** : That is so sad

 

 **Tbose Master** : I will,,,

 

 **Tbose Master** :.,. hurt u

 

 **Lesbian Juliet:** valid

 

 **Paid Furry:** c'mon u beautyfl fucks

 

 **Paid Furry:** we gotta get ready to go to the convention tomorrow

 

 **Paid Furry:** get their early n shit

 

 **Canon Weeb:** i can't wait to fucking die

 

 **Tbose Master:** i want to meet every o n e

 

 **i want to SEE:** ready for my gay ass to coMBUST when i see Mulder and Scully

 

 **Lesbian Juliet:** guys we should move this to a seperate chat

 

 **Lesbian Juliet:** u kno

 

 **Lesbian Juliet:** for the ones not coming

 

 **Gnomeo my HOmeo:** she means us

 

 **SoftBoi:** Eli get me autogrpahjs

 

 **i want to SEE:** look at thi s GRAPHhHH

 

 **SoftBoi: i** f y'all ,,, suddenly come home without eli

 

 **SoftBoi:** i wnnt, ,be sad

 

 **i want to SEE:** w o w

 

 **Longdicc style:** dw we'll be chill have fun my beautfullly valid g a y s

 

 

_User(s) **Longdicc style** , **SoftBoi** , and **Gnomeo my HOmeo** have gone idle_

 

_User(s) **i want to SEE, Tbose Master, Paid Furry, Canon Weeb,** and **Lesbian Juliet** have gone offline_

* * *

 

  
Jim fell back onto his bed and relaxed knowing none of the others suspected anything. When his phone buzzed again he grabbed it and looked to see a certain chat had become active.

 

**Group Chat: _that one secret chat_**

_User(s) **Ban Link 4ever** have come online_

 

 **Ban Link 4ever:** HEWWO

 

 

_User(s) **Knife Ho, Martial Arts Boy,** and **Tits McGee** have come online_

 

 

 **Knife Ho:** owo HEWWO

 

 **Tits McGEE:** H-HEWWO

 

 **Martial Arts Boy:** MISES NOMURA?

 

 **Ban Link 4ever:** welcome

 

 **Martial Arts Boy:** we still on?

 

 **Tits McGee:** just finished all the stuff for the bra filling

 

 **Martial Art Boy:** is it just a bunch of papers with various terms for breasts on them?

 

 **Tits McGee:** n.,,, nno

 

 **Knife Ho:** h eh lp

 

 **Ban Link 4ever:** yes?

 

 **Knife Ho:** a n x i e t y

 

 **Tits McGee:** gender not helping?

 

 **Knife Ho:** im not,,cute

 

 **Martial Arts Boy:** lies and slander

 

 **Martial Arts Boy:** u cute af

 

 **Knife Ho:** nn- no

 

 **Tits McGee:** U IS CUTE U HO

 

 **Knife Ho:** ajfkdshdvf

 

 **Martial Arts Boy:** blease

 

 **Martial Arts Boy:** it's not budo without ayano

 

 **Knife Ho:** asfkds

 

 **Ban Link 4ever:** i made the magical girl weapon wand

 

 **Knife Ho:** !!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Ban Link 4ever:** so if anyone gives u shit

 

 **Ban Link 4ever:** kill tem

 

 **Knife Ho:** hOi

 

 **Tits McGee:** hOI

 

 **Ban Link 4ever:** n O

 

 **Martial Arts Boy:** HOI Im TemMIe

 

 **Ban Link 4ever:** fucking

 

 **Ban Link 4ever:** we leave at 5 tomorrow

 

 **Tits McGee:** can we get some waffles?

 

 **Martial Arts Boy:** can e please get some waffles?

 

 **Knife Ho:** jsu t GIVE EM THE FUCKING WAFFLES

 

 

_User(s) **Ban Link 4ever** have gone offline_

 

 

 **Tits McGee:** omg

 

 **Tits McGee:** this is so sad Alexa play Caramelldansen

 

 

_User(s) **Knife Ho** and **Martial Arts Boy** have gone offline_

 

 

 **Tits McGee:** r u DE

 

 

_User(s) **Tits McGee** have gone idle_


	2. IN THIS HOUSE WE LOVE AND SUPPORT EACHOTHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i almost feel off a roof and kileld osomeong hpyy birthday america
> 
> Trigger Warning: Disassociation, mentions of homophobic parents, memes, swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAT TRANSLATOR:   
> Mary -> Canon Weeb  
> Steve -> SoftBoi/Martial Arts Boy  
> Jim -> Gnomeo my HOmeo/Knife Ho  
> Claire -> Lesbian Juliet  
> Eli -> i want to SEE  
> Shannon -> Longdicc style/ Tits McGee  
> Darci -> Paid Furry  
> Nomura -> Elder Weeb/ Ban Link 4ever

**Group Chat: _get WREK'd_**

_User(s) **TboseMaster, PaidFurry, LesbianJuliet, iwanttoSEE,** and **CanonWeeb** have come online_

 

 

 **PaidFurry:** mothers and fuckers of the jury

 

 

_User(s) **GnomeomyHOmeo, SoftBoi,** and **Longdiccstyle** have come online_

 

 

 **SoftBoi:** y'all

 

 **CanonWeeb:** ur gay

 

 **SoftBoi:** yes but i mean i have someting to say

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** hey all you people won't you listent o meeeEEEE

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** no

 

 **SoftBoi:** yALL

 

 **SoftBoi:** 10 words or less explain your username

 

 **TboseMaster:** Assert Dominance

 

 **iwanttoSEE:** no glasses who dis?

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** Canon

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** one fucking time

 

 **PaidFurry:** Exactly What You'd Expect

 

 **CanonWeeb:** all the -isms

 

 **SoftBoi:** im p sure that was all meme related

 

 **CanonWeeb:** this is due to who we are as people

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:**  hafos holy s h i t

 

 **CanonWeeb:** ???

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** im a p er son

 

 **TboseMaster:** yes

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** radical

 

 **SoftBoi:** y'all he's touching his face and softly whispering 'skin' im slightly terrified

 

 **TboseMaster:** nah it happens

* * *

 

 

**Tobito >>> Jimnata**

 

  
 **Tobito:** yo man you okay?

 

 **Jimnata:** mmmm mm m m i exist slightly left of myself

 

 **Tobito:** you got ur cube thing or anything else? Should I call?

 

 **Jimnata:** mmmmmmmmm mm m m maybe

 

 **Tobito:** have you slept

 

 **Jimnata:** mmmmmmmm ma y h a p s

 

 **Tobito:** im going to call Barbara

 

 **Jimnata:** no nNo

 

 **Jimnata:** im good just...off

 

 **Jimnata:** just n er verousoaf

 

 **Tobito:** bro do i need to come back?

 

 **Tobito:** I'll fucking run home

 

 **Jimnata:** nosfn noooo

 

 **Jimnata:** have fun

 

 **Jimnata:** Shannon and Steve are here

 

 **Tobito:** tell steve to take off his shirt

 

 **Jimnata:** ??!?!?!?!?! FDSHKVXS WHA Y

 

 **Tobito:** his abs can cure cancer

 

 **Tobito:** ELi and I regularly pay respects to his abs

 

**Jimnata:ASDFGNHM**

 

 **Tobito:** pay ur respects ho

 

 **Jimnata:** maybe if my bi ass woulnd't spontaneouly somBUST if isaw his abs

 

 **Jimnata:** ....he has abs

 

 **Tobito:** the perfect kind

 

 **Tobito:** enough to see but he still is soft to lay on

 

 **Tobito:** it's the good shit

 

 **Jimnata:** ....

 

 **Jimnata:** why do you know this

 

 **Tobito:** Someone gotta be our resident ho

 

 **Jimnata:** aFv f WHaT

 

 **Jimnata:** I thought that was my role??

 

 **Jimata:** u named me HOmeo for a reASON????

 

 **Tobito:** no i am the ho overlord

 

 **Tobito:**  the ho master

 

 **Tobito:** the hoster

 

 **Jimnata:** Alexa play choices by hooisers

 

 **Tobito:** that wasn't even close to the name and you know it

 

 **Jimnata:** Alexa play Fuck You

 

 **Tobito:** that's fair

* * *

 

 

**Group Chat: _get WREK'd_**

 

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** time to live up t o my name

 

 **TboseMaster:** go my son

 

 **TboseMaster:** be g a y

 

 **iwanttoSEE:** gay?

 

 **TboseMaster:** ELi i realized we won't be able to pay or respects

 

 **iwanttoSEE:** OH FUCK

 

 **iwanttoSEE:** Alexa play Despacito

 

 **SoftBoi:** oh that explains why Jim lifted up my shirt

 

 **SoftBoi:** Does not explain the part where he crawled into it and is now laying here on top of me

 

 **SoftBoi:** under my shirt

 

 **TboseMaster:** if he gets overwhelmed he would usually beomce a blanket cocoon

 

 **TboseMaster:** but i also told him about ur abs

 

 **TboseMaster:** so i think he just...mashed it up in his head?

 

 **GnomeoMyHOmeo:** i can stop if u want

 

 **SoftBoi:** i,, id dn't say that

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** can confirm Steve has one arm wrapped around Jim

 

 

_User(s) **SoftBoi** and **GnomeomyHOmeo** have gone idle_

 

 

 **CanonWeeb:** wait no come back

 

 **CanonWeeb:** i want o hear the soft boys being soft

 

 **CanonWeeb:** babe

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** but that's an invasion of pr i v a c y

 

 **CanonWeeb:** i know for a fACT that's bullshit

 

 **CanonWeeb:** u have stolen from the FBI

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** i can neither confirm nor deny

 

 **PaidFurry:** shannon ple as e

 

 **PaidFurry:** ur our only ho

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** buy my knowledge for 500000000

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** Shanonon please

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** my c ro p s

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** oh my go d

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** ohMY OD

 

 **TboseMaster:** whAT

 

 **iwanttoSEE:** r dey fuckin

 

 **CanonWeeb:** oh for fucks sake

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** they cuddlin

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** they be soft af oh my g o d

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** Steve closed his eyes and

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** u cna see Ji's heair peaking out and ksansf

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** thank beYONCE for Steve choosing a fucking oversized comfort shirt today

 

 **PaidFurry:** honestly??? im so glad that's hes more comfortable with us

 

 **PaidFurry:** remember he always looked liek that "do it to em" meme dude

 

 **CanonWeeb:** i think we're all moore comfortable with each other

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** mygcr o p s

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** they have been wat e rred

 

 **PaidFurry:** god bless america

 

 **iwanttoSEE:** i want that

 

 **TboseMaster:** im open for cuddles

 

 **TboseMaster:** also i agree

 

 **TboseMaster:** Jim hasn't been wearing his comfort jackat as much and is actually branching out

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** and my mom said anime is useless

 

 **PaidFurry:** isn't ur mom also slightly homophobic

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** o yea trust me that'll be a fun convo

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** Claire u r valid and i am in lesbians with u

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** <3 im in lesbians with u 2

 

 **PaidFurry:** im in lesbians with u 2 claire

 

 **CanonWeeb:** all this fucking love

 

 **CanonWeeb:** in this house we LOVE AND SUPPORT EACH OTHER

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** also Eli can confirm TP cuddles great

 

 **PaidFurry:** aFJSGKLDBGS TP

 

 **TboseMaster:** dskvl AV dONT CALL ME THAT

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** ur my toby pie tho

 

 **CanonWeeb:** ASGJFL O HM YGOD

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** MOOD AOSH M GOD

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** ????? //? ex pl ain AMERCIA AEXPLAIN

 

 **PaidFurry:** Eli just fucking

 

 **PaidFurry:** Nyoomed into Toby's arms

 

 **PaidFurry:** they fell off the bed

 

 **CanonWeeb:** oh and now Claire's down there

 

 **CanonWeeb:** now i am

 

 **PaidFurry:** time to assimilate

 

 

_User(s) **PaidFurry, CanonWeeb,** and **LesbianJuliet** have gone idle_

 

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** ...

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** now im really the only ho

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Group Chat: _that one secret chat_**

 

 

 **BanLink4ever:** so is everyone ready?

 

 **TitsMcGee:** make up ON

 

 **TitsMcGee:** Breasts STUFFED

 

 **TitsMcGee:** ASS SLAPPED

 

 **TitsMcGee:** I Am forcibly expelled from the convention

 

 **BanLink4ever:** ok cool

 

 **BanLink4ever:** lil gynt? not lil gynt?

 

 **KnifeHo:** as good as it'll get

 

 **MartialArtsBoy:** you look good

 

 **KnifeHo:** mmmmm no i don't

 

 **TitsMcGee:** yes u r

 

 **TitsMcGee:** especially if our 6754 follwoers have anything to say about it

 

 **MartialArtsBoy:** don't remind me

 

 **MartialArtsBoy:** how did we get so popular

 

 **TitsMcGee:** perfecg mash up

 

 **TitsMcGee:** I always do a popular meme cosplay

 

 **TitsMcGee:** Ie Tits McGee aka Kokona/BEST FRIEND

 

 **TitsMcGee:** ur the big dude that everyone wouldn't think is a cosplyar but is and everyone thinks thats valid

 

 **TitsMcGee:** Nomura is the elder cosplayer that gives off the air of badassery

 

 **BanLink4ever:** just walk straight and think DIE

 

 **TitsMcGee:** but our real winner is our girl

 

 **KnifeHo:** anfkjdvl

 

 **TitsMcGee:** ur good with that right?

 

 **KnifeHo:** yes?? No?? still weird to me

 

 **TitsMcGee:** Our boy

 

 **KnifeHo:** mmmmm am mm m m

 

 **MartialArtsBoy:** our Knife Ho

 

 **KnifeHo:** pfft valid

 

 **TitsMcGee:** ok

 

 **TitsMcGee:** our ace(?)

 

 **KnifeHo:** still figuring that out but still on the spectrum

 

 **TitsMcGee:** valid

 

 **TitsMcGee:** of hearts, Knife ho who everyone fuckign loves

 

 **TitsMcGee:** u always have at least 500-1000 likes per post

 

 **KnifeHo:** AFDsafskjgdlvfb i knoooowww how??

 

 **MartialArtsBoy:** causE U CUTE HO

 

 **BanLink4ever:** plus when you get into character you come to life

 

 **BanLink4ever:** you just give off this cool vibe while also seeming approachable

 

 **BanLink4ever:** it usually takes years to get liek that

 

 **BanLink4ever:** so

 

 **BanLink4ever:** Are we...

 

 **TitsMcGee:** IM READY

 

 **MartialArtsBoy:** IM READY

 

 **KnifeHo:** REady as i'll ever be

 

 **BanLink4ever:** did you just quote tangled

 

 **KnifeHo:** that just how it be

 

 **MartialArtsBoy:** ShIT WE GOTTA GO OUR PHOTO SHOOT IS IN 15 MINUTES

 

 **TitsMcGee:** TIME TO NYOOM FUCKERS

 

 **KnifeHo:** GOTTA GO FAST

 

 **BanLink4ever:** is this my life?

 

 **BanLink4ever:** heh... wouldn't trade it for the world

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys what should happen next. will tthe crew find out or? And will there be creepy people at the convention?
> 
> comment in your answers and we'll be back after these messages
> 
> hAVE YOU EVERS SMEE-


	3. The one wHERE TOBY IS APPRECIATED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be where they realized who was who but it just turned into everyone fawning over Toby
> 
> Warnings: uh vomit mention. false threats of violence. Claire and Eli being thirsty af for toby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAT TRANSLATOR:  
> Barbara -> BarBARA  
> Mary -> Canon Weeb  
> Toby -> TboyMaster/NotActuallyMySon  
> Steve -> SoftBoi/Martial Arts Boy  
> Jim -> Gnomeo my HOmeo/Knife Ho  
> Claire -> Lesbian Juliet  
> Eli -> i want to SEE  
> Shannon -> Longdicc style/ Tits McGee  
> Darci -> Paid Furry  
> Nomura -> Elder Weeb/ Ban Link 4ever

_**BarBARA** >>> **NotAcutallyMySon**_

 

 **NotActuallyMySon:** Yo ma i need some money

 

 **NotActuallyMySon:** bout 2$ cause yo girl gotta eat

 

 **BarBARA:** how bout I give ya 50$

 

 **NotActuallyMySon:** Oh for real?

 

 **BarBARA:** Ha YEET

 

 **NotAcutallyMySon:** ...be tr ayed

 

 **BarBARA:** I ididn't push u from my nethers u get out

 

 **NotActuallyMySon:** b ut m o m th er

 

 **BarBARA:** u best get out before u gET YO ASS BEAT

 

 **NotActuallyMySon:** fjaklsvs

 

 **NotActuallyMySon:** so we survived day 1

 

 **BarBARA:** that's good! You guys stayed hydrated and everything

 

 **NotActuallyMySon:** yes m o m

 

 **BarBARA:** good. Talk to you soon I got another shift

 

 **NotActuallyMySon:** b y e

 

 

_Group Chat: **get WREK'd**_

 

 

 **TboyMaster:** _@GnomeomyHOmeo @SoftBoi @Longdiccstyle_ what'd u guys do today

 

 **TboyMaster:** give me the deets

 

 **TboyMaster:** smother me in that good shit

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** Steve threw up

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** while still in perfect T pose

 

 **SoftBoi:** I di din't throw u p

 

 **SoftBoi:** I expelle d liquigid from my m ou th

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** omg hes dying

 

 **iwanttoSEE:** afskd whaT

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** osmeone wa s being a di ck so Steve chugged a bunch of soda and then spat it out

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** on said asshole

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** while T posing

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** asdfjfd yes that too

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** holy shit someone did that here too

 

 **PaidFurry:** Oh YEAH THOSE FAMOUS COSPLAYERS

 

 **iwanttoSEE:** omg i heard it was great

 

 **CanonWeeb:** oh m y g od I was there and i laughed he t posed too

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** Steve and this cosplayer

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** they j i v e

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** oh god there's another steve in the world

 

 **iwanttoSEE:** a blessing

 

 **TboyMaster:** a blessing only if they have abs liek steve

 

 **SoftBoi:** jfsdldbgf why my abs

 

 **TboyMaster:** I am p a n and you are a t t r a c t i v e

 

 **SoftBoi:** AESGBDFHKGLDSDafgfdbkgnfH

 

 **TboyMaster:** jesus r u sure u and jim aren't the same person

 

 **SoftBoi:** aint

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** aint

 

 **TboyMaster:** I rest my case

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** no wait he's onto something there

 

 **iwanttoSEE:** yeaH

 

 **iwanttoSEE:** ME

 

 **TboyMaster:** you wish

 

 **iwanttoSEE:** i do

 

 **iwanttoSEE:** regularly

 

 **TboyMaster:** bae'sthirsty as fUCK

 

 **PaidFurry:** oh worm

 

 **TboyMAster:** AFHGSDKFDB

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** Toby? amazing attractice, astounding accomplished a

 

 **TboyMaster:** ARE YOU JUST GOING THROUGH THE THEASURAUOS

 

 **SoftBoi:** he could go through every single on in existence

 

 **SoftBoi:** and still enver describe u

 

 **TboyMaster:** AFHDKLSVFBKGLN

 

 **SoftBoi:** ur right Toby. this IS fun

 

 **TboyMAster:** hadfks oh my hof d

 

 **TboyMaster:** u've turned my thing a gainst m e

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** perish

 

__

_**PaidFurry** has changed the chat's name to **Praise Toby Day**_

 

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** ok but me for the last 11 years

 

 **iwanttoSEE:** oh worm?

 

 **TboyMaster:** Toby.EXE has stopped functioning

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** Toby is gonna grow up st r o n g

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** and i will be damned if i'm not there to be l i f t e d

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** Toby is like wine

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** great now but just gets better with a g e

 

 **PaidFurry:** he's already strong

 

 **PaidFurry:** my man can lift me one handed

 

 **PaidFurry:** make a girl swoon

 

 **CanonWeeb:** mmMMM GOO D SHIT

 

 **CanonWeeb:** Toby? Best hugs

 

 **CanonWeeb:** also best person to go out and talk shit

 

 **CanonWeeb:** is there for you always

 

 **CanonWeeb:** The TRUE ride or die friend

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** truth

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** thoughtful, makes sure i sleep even tho im a god

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** has lied to the fbi for me

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** what was that

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** was therefor my bi crisis

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** a very goodkisser

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** agreed

 

 **iwanttoSEE:** AMEN

 

 **PaidFurry:** god bless

 

 

 

_User(s) **ElderWeeb** have come online_

 

 

 **ElderWeeb:** i am not even going to look up

 

 **ElderWeeb:** it is 3 am go the fuck to sleep

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** ur not my mom

 

 **ElderWeeb:** ....

 

 **ElderWeeb:** Jim you were there for the wedding

 

 **ElderWeeb:** you cooked??

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** o shit u rite

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** u IS my mom

 

 **GnomeomyHOmeo:** o goodnite momther 2

 

 **LesbianJuliet:** Ji oh my god

 

 **TboyMaster:** my bro

 

 **CanonWeeb:** omfg

 

 **Longdiccstyle:** akfdsldg

 

 **SoftBoi:** worm

 

 **iwanttoSEE:** j i m

 

 **PaidFurry:** o lord

 

 

 

_User(s) **PaidFurry, iwanttoSEE, SoftBoi, Longdiccstyle, CanonWeeb, TboyMaster, LesbianJuliet,** and **GnomeomyHOmeo** have gone idle_

 

 

 **ElderWeeb:** what the fuck

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly don't know


	4. The One Where Shannon Is Possessed By The Anime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw the Nun! 
> 
> also this par tof the chat is where everything in or out of context makes no sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> Sex Jokes/ Mentions of Moans/ i don't even know the original chapter was kinda angsty/ mentions of religion/ demonic possesssion 
> 
> CHAT TRANSLATOR:   
> Mary -> Canon Weeb  
> Steve -> SoftBoi/Martial Arts Boy  
> Jim -> Gnomeo my HOmeo/Knife Ho  
> Claire -> Lesbian Juliet  
> Eli -> i want to SEE  
> Shannon -> Longdicc style/ Tits McGee  
> Darci -> Paid Furry  
> Nomura -> Elder Weeb/ Ban Link 4ever

**Group Chat:** **_get WREK’d_ **

 

**TboseMaster:** WHATEVER THEY SAY IS WRONG

 

**GnomeomyHOmeo:** ???

 

**SoftBoi:** what

 

**Longdicc Style:** i need to know

 

**iwanttoSEE:** ASDFGHJ

 

**Canon Weeb:** Claire please tell  them

 

**Paid Furry:** bLEASE

 

**TboseMaster:** Do Not

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** While we chilled in artist alley Toby was able to name every Bara artist there was 

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** every

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** single 

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** one

 

**GnomeomyHOmeo:** what like it’s hard? 

 

**Canon Weeb:** JIM OH MY GOD

 

**iwanttoSEE:** djankesglfn ehJN J JI M

 

**SoftBoi:** I can’t tell if that was on purpose or not

 

**GnomeomyHOmeo:** the legally blonde reference? 

 

**Canon Weeb:** …

 

**TboseMaster:** ffjsdkfb j

 

**Paid Furry:** je sus 

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** real fucking tears

 

**iwanttoSEE:** WAIT HE DIDN”T-

 

**Longdicc Style:** jim honey

 

**Longdicc Style:** light of my life

 

**GnomeomyHOmeo:** I feel threatened 

 

**Longdicc Style:** bitch I am calling you sweet names shut the fuck up

 

**GnomeomyHOmeo:** and that’s why i feel threatened 

 

**Longdicc style:** im going to fucking tickle you

 

**GnomeomyHOmeo:** how is that a asFDGBFHNGMJH<Kj

 

**iwanttoSEE:** Miss Jim? 

 

**iwanttoSEE:** miss JIM? 

 

**iwanttoSEE:** oh my god he fuckin ded

 

**SoftBoi** : ajdfsADGBS SHANONN JUST FUCKING LAUNCHED HERSELF ONT JIM

 

**TboseMaster:** god I wish that were me

 

**SoftBoi:** oh my god she’s avcTALLY TICKKLING HIM

 

**SoftBoi:** oHSHIT

 

 

**_Elder Weeb_ has logged in**

 

 

**Elder Weeb:** hey fuCKERS THE FUCK

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** HEY NOMURA

 

**PaidFurry:** wlecome to he l l 

 

**ElderWeeb:** oh ym ghod A  children

 

**iwanttoSEE:** yeeT?

 

**Elder Weeb:** so i came into the room to see that those three haven’t killed eachother or commit fraud 

 

**iwanttoSEE:** valid 

 

**Elder Weeb:** and I enter to see Jim and Steve on the floor with Shannon on top of them tickling them

 

**Canon Weeb:** understnabdale 

 

**Elder Weeb:** buT THEN

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** the plot THICKENS 

 

**TboseMaster:** thccens 

 

**iwanttoSEE:** thiccens 

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** die

 

**Elder Weeb:** JIM FUCKING LICKS HER WHILE STEVE BITES HER 

 

**Elder Weeb:** AND I SHIT YOU NOT

 

**Elder Weeb:** SHANNON LOOKS THEM BOTH DEATD IN THE EYE

 

**Elder Weeb:** AND FUCKING ANIME GIRL MOANS 

 

**Paid Furry:** wAHAGT

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** eXUCSE ME

 

**Canon Weeb:**  OH GOD I CAN ACTUALLY PICTURE THE PGIF

 

**iwanttoSEE:** iconic

 

**TboseMaster:** asFSGFDHGSJH

 

**Elder Weeb:** ASJ THEY FCUKING NYOOMED OT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM

 

**Elder Weeb:** WHERE DID JIM GET A CRUCIFIX

 

**Elder Weeb:** WHY IS STEVE IN PRIST GARB

 

**iwanttoSEE:**  wHAT THE FUCK IS GOONG IN

 

**Elder Weeb:** HOLY SHIT SHANNON’S FLOATING 

 

**Paid Furry:**  SHE FUCKING POSSESSED

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** yo i wanna get possessed 

 

**iwanttoSEE:** HEY DEMONS

 

**iwanttoSEE:** IT”S YA BOI

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** i need me some horny bois

 

**TboseMaster:** i can’t  b re a the 

 

**Paid Furry:** my eyes ar e ac tuall ysbu rrn ing i cna’t s e e

 

**Canon Weeb:** i do n

 

**Elder Weeb:** well that happened. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im calling you out.   
> you know who you are


	5. HAPPY HALLOWEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jim and steve get together and Shannon needs to go see an exorcist
> 
> the two people will undersatand when they see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanrings:   
> -sex jokes   
> -poserssion  
> -idiot boys  
> -Toby

**Tobito >>> Jimnata**

 

**Tobito:** When I get home

 

**Jimnata:** yea?

 

**Jimnata:** Toby what do you meann

 

**Jimnata:** Tobes

 

**Jimnata:** Tobyy

 

**Jimnata:** honey bear

 

**Jimnata:** TOBES

 

**Jimnata:** TOBY IM CRYING WHAT DOES THIS MEAN

 

**Jimnata** : TOBIAS MORDRED DOMAZALSKI 

 

**Tobito:** Yeah

 

 **Jimnata:** _WHAT DOES THAT MEAN_

 

 

**3 HOURS LATER**

 

 

**Tobito:** y'know i really liked the fucker from beyblade with the uhhh beanie and red jacket and bull beyblade

 

**Jimnata:** wow I Am So Shocked

 

**Tobito:** sHUR AJFSDGHNFH

 

**Jimnata:** Shock And Awe

 

**Jimnata:** it’s like Jesus himself came down to smack me with this completely shocking knowledge

 

**Tobito:** AT LEAST I ADMIT MY TYPE

 

**Jimnata:** u best shut the fuck up before u get smacked the fuck up

 

**Tobito:** you are so much like Barbara

 

**Jimnata:** well I mean she did give birth to me like that happened

 

**Tobito:** shit u rite

 

**Tobito:** I barely remmeber honestly i was like so fucked up

 

**Jimnata:** no

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat: GET WRECK’d**

 

**Longdicc Style:** Group is one letter off from grop

 

**Longdicc Style:** wait

 

**Canon Weeb:** babe why

 

**Tbose Master:** JIM HAS A CRUSH

 

**Gnomeo my HOmeo:** Toby is going to dress up as a dead person for Halloween because I’m bout to YEET THIS BITCH ONTO MY KNIFE

 

**Canon Weeb:** YEET THAT BITCH 10 TIMES

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** HE HAD IT COMIN

 

**Paid Furry:** HE HAD IT COMIN

 

**TBose Master:** comin  **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

**i want to SEE:** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

**User(s)** **_SoftBoi_ ** **has logged on**

 

**SoftBoi:** .;.

 

**User(s)** **_SoftBoi_ ** **has logged off**

 

**TBose Master:**  NOOOOOO JIM’S CRUSSHHH

 

**Gnomeo My HOmeo:** T O B Y 

 

**i want to SEE:** wait holy shit really?

 

**Tbose Master:** i dk anymore man

 

**Gnomeo my HOmeo:** why did i let you pick out my outfit?

 

**Gnomeo my HOmeo:** i look awful

 

**Tbose Master:** ulose bet

 

**Tbose Master:** u do as I say

 

**I want to SEE:** Toby turns Russian

 

**Paid Furry:** he ain’t rushin no where 

 

**Tbose Master:** im rushin over to u babe 

 

**Paid Furry:** every second im not running he’s only coming closer

 

**Tbose Master:** Exactly 

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** I want a cute date 

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** preferable non human

 

**i want to SEE:** oh shit same

 

**User(s)** **_SoftBoi_ ** **has logged in**

 

**Soft Boi:** yo m y wifi cut out sorry y’all

 

**SoftBoi:** also Do i really have to wear this

 

**i want to SEE:** yhes

 

**SoftBoi:** what

 

**Longdicc Style:** what is it

 

**Canon Weeb:** Speak.

 

**i want to SEE:** he’s the big bad wolf

**i want to SEE:** because he’s hot as the big bad wolf and I want everyone to see it. 

 

**Longdicc Style:** you also want him as the monster boyfriend you’ve always wanted

 

**i want to SEE:** ohSHIT I DIDN”T EVENTHINK ABOUT THAT

 

**i want to SEE:** FUCK NOW MOTHMANWILL THINK IM TAKEN

 

**SoftBoi:** What

 

**i want to SEE:** STEVE CHANGE

 

**Tbose Master:** NO DON”T 

 

**Tbose Master:** JIM IS LIL RED RIDING HOOD

 

**Longdicc Style:** what

 

**SoftBoi:** what

 

**Canon Weeb:** OMG

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** the male versionright? 

* * *

  
  


**Group Chat:** **_That one secret chat_ **

 

**Tits McGee:** holy shit Jim are you okay?

**Tits McGee:** say the word and Toby’s gone

 

**Martial Arts Boy:** Jim? 

 

**Knife Ho:** I’m

 

**Knife Ho:** I’m okay

 

**Knife Ho:** I think Toby knows and this is his way of showing it?

 

**Martial Arts Boy:** tthat’s a shit way

 

**Knife Ho:** It’s Toby

 

**Tits McGee:** valid but still

 

**Knife Ho:** it’s good! Don’t worry. I look fucking fantastic in this skirt

 

**Tits McGee:** FUCK YEAH YOU DO!

 

**Martial Arts Boy:** I don’t even have to see it to know you look good cause 

 

**Martial Arts Boy:** you always look good

 

**Knife Ho:** o

 

**Tits McGee:** O W O

  
  


* * *

 

**Asshole >>> Bitch Buoy**

 

**Asshole:** so toby’s comment

 

**Bitch Buoy:** fjksjgkldfbsd vfbdGHFJN

**Bitch Buoy:** I will makeyou lunch forver if u pretend u didn’t see t h a t

 

**Asshole:** ok bujt like…

 

**Asshole:** was he serious

 

**Bitch Buoy:**

 

**Bitch Buoy:** did

 

**Bitch Buoy:** did you want it to be

 

**Asshole:** do you want me to want it to be

 

**Bitch Buoy:** what the fuck does that even mean

 

**Asshole:** I don’t KNOW I”M RFEAKING OUT

 

**Bitch Buoy:** ADSFDGF THIS IS WHYT I SAID TO PRETREND U DDINT” SEE IT

 

**Asshole:** WHY WOULD I RPETND THAT MY BRSUH ACTUALLY LIKES ME BACK

**Bitch Buoy:** WHY WOULD UR RBSUH LIKE YOU???>?.>?:?

 

**Bitch Buoy:** IT”S NOT REAL??

 

**Bitch Buoy:** wait

 

**Bitch Buoy:** OH SHIT

 

**Bitch Buoy:** I INISDREAD

 

**Asshole:** im dyin squirtle

 

**Bitch Buoy:** dhaesfklgjkl rshjYREJTk”TMSreTGDFB

 

**Bitch Buoy:** JIm.EXE has stopped working

 

**Asshole:** no you can’t die I need to at least take u on oone date

 

**Bitch Buoy:** fSDGT 

 

**Bitch Buoy:** fjsgfdbg ok

 

**Asshole:** ok

 

**Bitch Buoy:** ok 

 

**Asshole:** ok

* * *

  
  


**Group Chat:** **_GET WRECKI’d_ **

 

**i want to SEE:** I was NOT expecting that

 

**Longdicc Style:** fuckingfnally

 

**Canon Weeb:** i have 300 pictures saved to y phone 

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**Paid Furry:** Claire where the fuk are you keeping all that air

 

**Tbose Master:** look at me

 

**Tbose Master:** im a fuking g o d

 

**Paid Furry:** God of getting your ASS kicked

 

**Tbose Master:** wow

 

**Paid Furry:** Change my mind

 

**i want to SEE:** I an’t beliebe they kissed

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** Belieber

 

**Tbose Master:** I can’t believe it’s not butter

 

**Paid Furry:** uH i CAN’t bleive you’ve dONE this ToO ME

 

**Canon Weeb:** Can’t believe you Sasuke!

 

**Tbose Master:**  Imake one (1) one naruto reference

 

**Gnomeo Steve’s HOmeo:** Toby im literally named Jimnata in ur phone 

 

**Gnomeo Steve’s HOmeo:** u told me to call u Tobito

 

**Tbose Master:** I’m getting u laid and tHIS i S HOW U REPAY ME

 

**Gnomeo Steve’s HOmeo:** die

 

**SoftBoifriend:** die

 

**Tbose Master:** fine ny’all get none of my candy

 

**Paid Furry:** <3

 

**Tbose Master:** except Darci 

 

**Paid Furry:** FUCK YEAH

 

**Tbose Master:** <3

 

**Lesbian Juliet:** so movie marathon at Jim’s place?

 

**Gnomeo Steve’s HOmeo:** yEEEEEEE

 

**Tbose Master:** bold of you to assume im not already here

 

**Longdicc Style:** same

 

**Softboifriend:** shannon ur not here

 

**Longdicc Style:** look up

 

**SoftBoifriend:**

 

**SoftBoifriend:** ah

 

**Paid Furry:** is she on the ceiling again

 

**Canon Weeb:** is she possessed again 

 

**i want to SEE:** have the demons finally come for her agian? 

 

**Longdicc Style:** i get possessed  ONE (1) ONE TIME

 

**SoftBoifriend:** UR ON THE CEILING

 

**Longdicc Style:** FUK YOU

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for some wacky hijinks my fellow kids


End file.
